the_vigilante_unitfandomcom-20200213-history
Ascension
Ascension (aka Advanced Evolution), is a power granted by the Achilles Serum to those who ingest it (or the blood of a relative who has done so). Ascension greatly enhances the user's natural ability to grow and advance physically and mentally, and is a byproduct of several powers, including that of Amour Casillas. History While the Sanctum for Experimentation of the Human Body (SEHB) had previously conducted research on the possibility of hybrid/synthetic powers, the process of creating the serum itself did not begin until the introduction of Amour Casillas, who possessed incredibly versatile DNA that was host to seven different powers. Using that DNA, as well as other samples previously collected from other individuals with strength enhancing or survival-oriented adaptation powers, the SEHB formed the Achilles Serum, eventually coming across their first compatible candidates in Tabitha and Roan Cromwell, who were handed over to the SEHB in a deal made by their parents. Details Strengths and Weaknesses The risk/reward factor influences the degree of growth, but the user will always evolve by a noticeable degree. Depending on the situation, an evolution will permanently grant the user different power(s), sometimes at varying degrees of growth (ex. being submerged in freezing water may give enhanced lungs or further resistance to extreme temperatures). However, the stronger one wants to get, the more danger they have to place themselves in to pass the ceiling of growth and enhance existing abilities or develop new abilities. The next step is never too hard to reach, but is challenging enough to help their body adapt to existing powers. While users will excel in physical combat and maneuverability, they are still subject to their mental state, as well as any injury they have sustained. Users are also vulnerable to situations they have not encountered before. Additionally, each ability still has limits once pushed to a certain point. Abilities that are directly tied to physical combat often require fine control and steady concentration until the user reaches a certain point of mastery. One has to be careful of their surroundings, as a loss of concentration can be regained, but it also causes the active power to spike in potency, potentially causing overkill collateral damage and forcing the wielder to retreat temporarily while healing from injuries. There is a cool-down period during the time it takes for one's body to adjust to a newly developed power (occurs when an existing ability reaches 75% mastery and loses the concentration drawback), meaning that it requires time to not only adjust to them and maintain concentration, but also to rest while one's body and mind adapt to having the presence of yet another ability. One benefit of these weaknesses is that it aids in enhancing existing strengths through the aforementioned exposure process. Genetics Ascension is often associated with feelings of ambition, as well as intensified reaction to external stimuli. The person with this power is less prone to mood swings as well. However, the user of Ascension is often less confident in their own ability and tends to compare themselves to others more often than needed; this can become a problem for people who already possess low self-confidence. Current List of Roan's Developed Abilities (2019-present): *Resistance to extreme temperatures *Absorption of/resistance to blunt trauma *Immunity to harmful substances *Super efficient organ systems and near-unbreakable bones *Electrical resistance Enhanced senses and reflexes *Resistance to psychic power *Thermal vision *Superhuman regeneration *Improved mental processing/efficient brain *Hastened muscle growth + unique "storage" *“De-stressing”/manually loosening stiff joints and muscles (less toxins build up, and at a slower pace) *breathing underwater/in vacuums (developed against Legion) Variations '**'Fluctus Ascension (1) - evolution from brief encounters with danger Alteras Ascension (2) - evolution triggered by exposure to/harm from dangerous substances/objects, events, etc. Thanian Ascension (3) - evolution triggered by near death experiences only. Users Roan Cromwell - Alteras Ascension Tabitha Cromwell - Alteras Ascension Trivia * The rarest form of this power, Fluctus Ascension, has never been utilized by any character in the series; the serum was never upgraded, and Tabitha was simply modified later on upon her resurrection. ** Fluctus Ascension was also considered too powerful for a true implementation in the series, though a pseudo-version of this variation of the power exists in Tabitha later on. Category:Powers Category:SEHB Experiment